You're so beautiful, and you're mine
by Eurora
Summary: Tonks and Remus are just married. It is their first night ... They read the same desire in each other look... It seems that their life depends of each other. Forever linked by their love, forever linked beyond the war, forever linked beyond everything..


_Si vous voulez voir la première version de ce OS, en Français... En fait, celui qui a été écrit en premier est celui en anglais... Car je me sentais plus à l'aise de l'écrire en Anglais juste..._

_Si vous souhaitez le lire, voici l'autre version ; celui en Français est cependant plus long donc diffère un peu de celui en Anglais... qui est moins développé !_

_.net/s/6799297/1/Youre_so_beautiful_and_youre_mine_

* * *

**You're so beautiful, and you're mine... **

Remus didn't realize yet.

_He was married. _

It still feels weird at his ear... He was not used to it... But it was real...

He was the happiest man of the world. Really. And it was sufficient to say it when he looked down at her. She was sleeping. She looked like an angel. He really felt like the happiest man in the world. And more than the universe ; he approached slowly and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't even move.

Next to him, Nymphadora was, his arm around her shoulders ; and she wore his name. She was Nymphadora Lupin. And she was his. Entirely his. It was strange to think this... Strange to say this. He hardly realized what it was meaning. She was so beautiful, lying next to him in their bed... So different to him. But she loved him. _Their bed... _Not his own. Can't he touch her ? Can't he touch her skin ? Wasn't she going to awake ? Perhaps she will not even feel it. He wanted to feel his body under his touch, he wanted to feel her, to make sure she really existed. He approached one hand. And when his hand touched her, it seemed that an electric sensation took over him. She was real... It seemed that he was a child... A child who discovered the joy of feeling for the first time that he has someone next to him ; someone he can touch, he can feel... He was not alone anymore.

Suddenly Tonks opened an eye and directly looked at him. He felt himself shivering at the eye contact but stayed in her eyes as if he couldn't help himself. He smiled at her and immediately he felt in a very good mood. He felt like a stranger. A stranger at what he had always been. But on the contrary he really felt like himself. And then he felt her mouth covering his and everything passed out. In one moment, everything disappeared except them. They were alone in their room ; nobody was there... War was far. Nothing more was important. There were just him, and her. Him and her. Remus felt his breath went faster as he let his hand moving and discovering what he can reach of Tonks' body. Everything his hand can touch. For once, he was not thinking at all. He only let himself guiding by his instincts, by his feelings. He had no fear for the future ; he had no plans at all ; he was only living at present.

She had always loved his hands ; strong but soft. Careful and comforting. She put an hand on his, took it and kissed it in a soft kiss that made Remus shivered all the same. At last she let them go and she felt them gliding on her skin. Again. _Oh, she loved him ! _She loved feeling them go onto his skin. She felt her skin shivering under the pressure of his against hers and she let a sigh go out of her as she held tighter to his naked body, as if her life depends of this. As if it is her only mean to survive... She wanted to feel it. A strange fever was burning all her body but it is so pleasant that she will have never want to get rid of it. Never for all the world. A wave of pleasure go though her as he reached a sensible part of her, very sensible indeed... She felt her breath went suddenly faster and she closed her eyes. At one moment, their mouths separated and they exchanged one look... _Oh no ! She didn't want ! She wanted his lips against hers ! She wanted to feel them !_ However she looked at him, all her feeling reflected in hers during this second. One burning look. They read the same desire in each other... It seemed that their life depends of each other. Forever linked by their love, forever linked beyond the war, forever linked beyond everything.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. His smile... _Oh !_ It gives her the impression she wanted to kiss him again with so much passion and ardor mixed together. It was her oxygen. However, the torture lasted only one second. _For the most greatest pleasure of Tonks indeed ! _They presently seemed unable to get away from each other for so long and Remus himself came to find again her lips in order to cover hers from his. Yet, her hands were occupied to bury themselves in Remus' hair whereas his hands were so occupied themselves to slide on this skin he desired much more than everything. He was convinced that it will never change. That it will never diminished. He was convinced that his feelings and this need he felt will always be the same. He was kissing every inch of her, his hands running up on her face or everything of her. All her skin were so attractive to him, so beautiful, so pure and... _Only for him._ He gave at all his gestures the usual tactfulness he always have, like a treasure he was touching with softness, his lips continuing to explore the skin which was offer to him...

… _Offer to him forever, he knew it._

_Oh, Merlin ! _Waves of pleasure came though them all and together they let a shiver went out of their lips as they clang to each other and let a cry of pleasure escape from their lips, reflecting all what they feel for one another. So Tonks shivered a little and buried her head against his neck, murmured how much she loved him. Unable to speak he just held her tighter against his naked body and kissed her on the forehead.

Peaceful. The happiest man in the world.

_She really was wonderful._

_And she was entirely his. _

And this day in this envelope of love and soft sensations, Teddy was created.


End file.
